


No Answers

by AltenVantas



Series: Devil's Advocate [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Everybody hopes that Avengers will resolve the problem, Gen, Nick Fury has no ideia what's going on, Rituals, Sassy Lucifer, Stephen is confusion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após Lúcifer estar inteiro de novo, Fury vai investigar o local e Stephen usa um ritual, ambos conseguem as mesmas respostas e ambos esperam o melhor para o futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Fury não podia deixar de achar todas aquelas estrutura muito belas, mesmo nunca sendo um apreciador de arte, mas os detalhes e a formas continuas com que aquele jardim se intricava em um movimento estático era algo que deixaria os artistas com inveja. Já conseguia ver aquele local apinhado de estudantes de artes, prontos para fazer esboços e estudar aquelas elaboradas esculturas. Uma bela e pacifica imagem, mas não ajudava em nada a descobrir quem ou o que havia feito aquilo e muito menos se estava ou não ligado com a torre de energia que havia aparecido horas antes. Ao menos nada estava destruído, então poderia encobrir os rastros.  
Outro grande mistério era como não estava sentindo frio, tudo bem que o seu uniforme permitia um ajuste térmico que não o deixaria congelar, mas a quantidade de gelo contida ali era um absurdo tão grande que era para ao menos condensar sua respiração ou fazer suas extremidades gélidas. Mas nada disso estava acontecendo. Isso também valia para qualquer forma de calor, não que as coisas congelavam em si, mas simplesmente não iniciam qualquer processo que levaria a uma faísca ou geração termina. Se ele pudesse apostar diria que era uma zona sem temperatura, por isso era agradável.  
Isso vinha só a agregar ao fato do gelo não querer derreter, ou quebrar de qualquer forma, era tão sólido que nem mesmo os raios quentes tinham efeito, ou as brocas feitas de vibranio. Nada parecia conseguir ultrapassar a superfície daquele material, que segundo o Raios-X e Ressonância Magnética tinha a mesma estrutura do que gelo comum e para piorar qualquer místico que entrasse na localidade ficava perdido dentro de uma zona sensorial que os deixava fora de orbita. O que só adicionava mais e mais mistério, além de um tipo de poder que eles ainda não tinham visto.  
Ou sabiam se poderia lidar com esse tipo de poder se for uma ameaça.   
Virou-se para sua equipe que estava se desesperando em busca de uma resposta plausível, aquela altura não era nem mais por ser uma ordem e sim para ter nem que seja uma sombra de explicação. Ele não sabia se eles teriam alguma. Caminhou em direção a saída, esperando que os Vingadores pudessem lidar com esse problema como vinham lidando com os outros até então.  
-x-  
LÚFICER  
As palavras flutuaram em meio as fumaça branca, no meio do circulo Stephen Strange franziu o seu cenho sem saber exatamente o que pensar daquela mensagem. Em todo o seu tempo como Mago Supremo e no tempo antes disso, quando ainda era um estudante das artes ocultas, ele tinha cruzado com muitas criaturas interdimensionais, com muitos seres de outros mundos e até mesmo tinha ido a um ou outro universo em sua forma espectral. E nunca tinha sequer encontrado uma pista de que tal criatura existia.  
Era óbvio que havia escrituras, além do livro que alguns acreditavam conter a verdade absoluta, muito além dos conhecimentos turvos que alguns diziam deter e obviamente nesses o nome era citado. Às vezes com medo, às vezes com reverencia e às vezes com descrença. Algumas explicavam como libertá-lo, algumas diziam que isso era impossível e outras ainda comentavam que ninguém iria querer tal coisa e por isso não iria citar. Por isso Stephen nunca levou a sério nada daquilo.  
Principalmente quando descobrira que Satã era nada mais do que uma disfarce usado por Mephisto para enganar os humanos e conseguir o que queria, seja lá o que significasse isso. Mas seu ritual estava correto. Nada indicava que havia falhado e nem mesmo que havia levado a uma resposta errada, embora ele não conseguisse acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. O que era apenas um problema seu para lidar, já que a magia só lhe dava as respostas e não a forma como agir, ou que de fato significava.  
Ele mexeu as mãos preparando para a segunda parte, ainda não muito certo quanto o significado da primeira, o circulo ao seu redor brilhou novamente enquanto a fumaça parecia ondular como a água de uma oceano pacífico. Como sempre a fumaça era branca e não parecia vir dos incensos acesos no local. Aos poucos ela foi parando e parando até ficar estática, esperando pela sua pergunta.  
\- O que ele deseja?  
A fumaça começou a girar em um pequeno rodamoinho, fazendo com que a luz convergisse para o centro, como no começo o espectro de branco começou a se dividir em várias cores, principalmente o azul claro e rosa. Por um segundo, achou que teria sua resposta e então uma voz veio do centro, sem sexo e atemporal.  
\- Eu já disse o meu nome, acha mesmo que vou dizer o que eu quero?  
Inevitavelmente seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto do meio do vendaval um rosto surgia, era algo masculino que tinha um que feminino, mas que também poderia ser o contrário em a menor dificuldade. Além do frio que parecia começar a dominar os seus ossos, sem realmente congelá-lo.  
\- Você é mesmo Lúcifer? O primeiro dos caídos?  
O rosto sorriu de forma quase sarcástica, se não fosse tão felino e predador.  
\- Mas é claro! Ou você acha que eu iria ser invocado nesse seu pequeno ritual se fosse diferente? Obviamente poderia mandar uma resposta errada, mas isso é mais a coisa do meu irmão. Eu prefiro honestidade e a verdade. É mais fácil assim.  
De repente ele não conseguia mais se concentrar e só não caiu porque sua capa o mantinha flutuando no ar. Aquele ser era poderoso de mais para qualquer um naquela dimensão ou em qualquer outra.  
\- Então o Apocalipse começou?  
\- Não, na verdade eu desisti disso há um tempo já, tenho outros planos. Que obviamente não vou contar para você. Mas bom, acho que já vou indo Stephen e um conselho: não tente me achar com esses seus joguinhos, você pode não gostar do resultado.  
Com um piscar de olhos (literalmente e metaforicamente) ele desapareceu deixando para trás apenas um homem muito confuso e com medo do que aquele ser poderia fazer. Como Fury, só esperava que os Vingadores pudessem lidar com aquilo.


End file.
